lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
SKELETON JOKES TO LAUGH AT
Q: Why didn't the skeleton dance at the Halloween party? A: He had no body to dance with! Q: When does a skeleton laugh? A: When something tickles his funny bone. Q: What do you do if you see a skeleton running across a road? A: Jump out of your skin and join him! Q: Why did the skeleton run up a tree? A: Because a dog was after his bones! Q: What happened to the pirate ship that sank in the sea full of sharks? A: It came back with a skeleton crew! Q: How did the skeleton know it was going to rain? A: He could feel it in his bones! Q: How did the skeleton know it was raining? A: He could feel it on his bones! Q: What do you call a skeleton that does stunts? A: Bonehead! Q: Why didn't the skeleton want to play football, anymore? A: Because his heart wasn't in it! Q: How did skeletons send their letters in the old days? A: By bony express! Q: What does a skeleton orders at a restaurant? A: Spare ribs!!! Q: Where does the skeleton go to get a new rib! A: A spare rib restaurant! Q: When does a skeleton smile? A: When something bumps into his funny bone! Q: Why do skeletons hate winter? A: Beacuse the cold goes right through them! Q: How do skeletons call their friends? A: On the telebone! Q: What do you call a skeleton snake? A: A rattler! Q: What did the skeleton say when another skeleton told a lie? A: You can't fool me, I can see right through you! Q: What did the skeleton say while riding his Harley Davidson motorcycle? A: I'm bone to be wild! Q: Who was the most famous skeleton detective? A: Sherlock Bones! Q: Why did the skeleton go to hospital? A: To have his ghoul stones removed! Q: What do boney people use to get into their homes? A: Skeleton keys! Q: Why did the skeleton stay out in the snow all night? A: He was a numbskull! Q: Why did the skeleton have to goto church to play music? A: They don't have any organs! Q: What do you call a skeleton who won't get up in the mornings? A: Lazy bones! Q: What do you call a skeleton that is always telling lies? A: A boney phoney! Q: Why wasn't the naughty skeleton afraid of the police? A: Because he knew they couldn't pin anything on him! Q: What happened to the lazy skeleton? A: He was bone idle! Q: What did the skeleton say to his girlfriend? A: I love every bone in your body! Q: What do you call a skeleton who presses the door bell? A: A dead ringer! Q: What is a skeleton? A: Somebody on a diet who forgot to say "when" Q: Why do skeletons like to drink milk? A: Because milk is so good for the bones! Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Skeletons Category:English Class Failure Category:Lists Category:Overused Running Gag Category:Unfunny